Forum:Platinum difficulty is hard!
Hello guys & gals! :) I tried playing the "Platinum" difficulty setting and can never make it past wave 7 with my team of random players. I feel that the "Gold" difficulty setting in Mass Effect 3 multiplayer is equivalent to the "Heroic" setting in the Halo series. The "Platinum" difficulty setting in Mass Effect 3 multiplayer feels like "Legendary" in the Halo series and I never play "Legendary". I don't play "Platinum" but have no problem with "Gold". I normally play "Silver". I would really appreciate any tips to help me beat "Platinum" just once. After this "1" victory over "Platinum", I will never play "Platium" again, even if it means me missing out on an N7 Operation Weekend reward. My success rate(as in, making it all the way to extraction) for "Gold" is about 50% success/50% failure and "Silver" is about 85% success/15% failure. "Platinum" is about 25% success/75% failure. I use a "Krogan Battlemaster" with a level 5 Shield Booster Gear(+30% Shields), Level 3 Cyclonic Modulator, Level 3 SMG Amp, and Level 3 Armor Piercing ammo. My "Krogan Battlemaster" is equiped with a level 10 Tempest with +70% stability mod and the 45% chance of not using a thermal clip mod; my power cooldown time is 200% & my Biotic Charge gives me 100% shield restoration at the expence of an extra 50% power cooldown time because of my Barrier set-up. Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 21:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) :You need a decent team to win on Platinum, and you need to be able to dish out a *lot* of damage. The krogan Battlemaster probably isn't going to cut it. (As a general note, in my own experience I'd say there's no such thing as a "tank" character on Gold or above -- if you don't avoid most enemy fire, you'll die, period.) I'd suggest a team with at least two powerful biotics (human, plain asari, or asari Justicar Adepts, or the N7 Slayer Vanguard with Biotic Slash), and a strategy oriented around setting off biotic explosions. A salarian Engineer can be very useful for Decoy, and an Infiltrator with the Duration evolution on Tactical Cloak will be invaluable for reviving and objectives; either of these can be swapped out for another biotic for more firepower, though, if your party is skillful enough. If you're feeling like going the tech route instead of biotics, the N7 Demolisher can also work pretty well, especially paired with another Engineer who has Overload, since Arc Grenades and Overload can set off Tech Bursts with each other. The approach that's worked well in all the successful Platinum games I've played is to find a good defensive spot, and hold there; examples would be the bottom room on Firebase White, or the landing zone on Firebase Giant. Just be ready to whip out a rocket on short notice if a Banshee or Phantom gets behind your lines, and make sure to stick together in close proximity so you can revive each other -- you'll be dying a lot, even in a successful game. Diyartifact (talk) 22:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Gold is trivial for the Battlemaster Command codes (talk) 03:38, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I am convinced that Platinum difficulty is a sadistic joke inspired by mods from the Bioware forums. This is what happens when we get on a high horse and complain that the game is too easy. The first Plat game I played went pretty well; I was surprised to see so many Atlases deploying on wave 1, but we held out. On wave 3, I was the runner for the objective. I charged past a mech and heard a Brute growling, and thought, "no, that can't be right." For anybody who's done platinum already the rest should be obvious: by the time Geth forces showed up I'd already given up and just laughed at everything that happened. There was no way to stay sane and also take it seriously. Long story short, diyartifact's points are pretty much my assessment. My best Plat game has made it to (not through) wave 11, and the strategy was Justicar/Demolisher hold the line+Sentinel/Infiltrator for runs. Possibly stocking up on defenders might work better. Still no confirmation on whether Justicar's Biotic Sphere stacks with multiple players, so, if true, that might make a huge difference. Ctrl alt belief (talk) 05:14, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello guys and gals! :) First and foremost, thank you very much for all of the advice listed above, I really appreciate them! :) Also, now that I think about it, my team mates were constantly being taken down by the enemies as I was the last person standing in wave 7. Please understand that I am not making the following statement to be boastful/bring other people down, but my "Krogan Vanguard" is an excellent tank in "Gold" because I am constantly spamming out "Biotic Charge"(thus I literally always have full shields and the 40% damage reduction from "Barrier" is tremendously helpful too). My level 10 "Tempest" actually works well with the fact that I am constantly in the face of my opponents and their shields don't get to regenerate due to either being constantly pelleted by my "Tempest" and getting slapped in the face by my "Biotic Charge". Believe it or not, my greatest challenge and enemy in "Gold" is the lag/glitches. The glitch that I am particulary refering to is the one where my "Vanguard"(please keep in mind that this applies to all "Vanguards") is the fact that I have a high risk of either floating up in the air/falling into the floor and then going on an endless free fall dive; forcing me to quit the match. In reference to the lag, I am talking about the 3 to 5 second delay before the game locks into a target for my "Biotic Charge"(again, this applies to all "Vanguards"). If it wasn't for these problems, my success rate on "Gold" with my "Krogan Battlemaster" would probably be something like 70% success/30% failure; this is taking into account the "instant kill" moves that I have to contend with. After reading the comment above regarding how "Platinum" difficulty was created because people were complaining about how easy "Gold" was, I completely agree that someone at EA/Bioware probably joked about it and the joke became a reality. With that said, I will no longer even bother with "Platinum" because you know what, it just isn't worth my consumables and my time. I certainly hope that they don't make a squad/individual goal where you have to reach extraction in "Platinum" because that would be completely unfair. Once again, thank you very much for all of your assistance regarding this matter, I really appreciate them! :) Sincerely yours, The Crazy Tactician! (talk) 09:25, September 4, 2012 (UTC)